


不准挂！ （视频car，Forth & Beam）

by corgi26



Category: two moons series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	不准挂！ （视频car，Forth & Beam）

秋高气爽，阳光明媚，忙里偷闲和同事漫步在异国的街道上，Forth突然接到了自家蜜糖的视频邀请。  
看了看时间，早上11:30。  
Beam昨天上的夜班，按理说现在应该还在补觉，这个时间视频的话…  
轻皱起眉头，他赶紧插上耳机接了起来。  
甫一接通，娇媚的呻吟声呼啸入耳，把他震得呆立当场。  
清了清喉咙，Forth和同事比了个手势，闪入了一旁的小巷。

屏幕上，Beam情欲难忍地咬着下唇，双眼半阖，涨红着一张小脸。  
晶莹的汗水沿着他仰起的下颚顺势流下，一路流过白嫩的颈脖、性感的锁骨，擦着嫣红的乳尖，最后没入下腹的乌黑密林。  
Beam红唇微张，呻吟声不断从齿间流溢。  
手上的起伏越来越快，肌肉线条微微隆起，Forth的目光情不自禁追随着那有力的线条向下逡巡，终于落上了柔荑间怒放的硬挺。  
呻吟越发高亢，濒临的快感生生逼出了哭腔。  
贪婪紧盯着那于深蓝床单间扭动吟叫的白玉胴体，Forth出声低沉，开始了致命的引诱：“蜜糖…快…再快点…我的蜜糖，come for me…”  
爱人的声音是最致命的春药，Beam舔着嘴唇加快套弄，随着小腹一阵收缩，他的身体高高挺起又訇然坠落，迸发的瞬间，哭喊着叫出了此刻脑海中唯一所系：“Forth！”

高潮后的人，享受着余韵绵绵，情欲红润的脸上有着满足的慵懒，胸膛随着喘息急剧起伏，上面零星几点白浊，衬得挺翘的乳尖越发红艳。  
似是想要延长这快感，他紧闭着双眼撒娇般磨蹭起身下的丝绸床单，口中缠绵呓语“Forth…Forth…”。  
好一会，像是意识到什么，他蓦地直起了身。双手在床上好一阵搜索，等终于寻到了手机镜头，入眼是屏幕上Forth欲望幽暗的深邃眼眸。  
“宝贝，一个人玩得开心吗？”  
羞窘带着些怨气，Beam就要关了视频，却听Forth在那头一声断喝：“不准挂！”

“Forth…”还是舍不得，Beam咬着嘴唇看向屏幕上的人，连声音都示弱得软绵。  
“蜜糖，乖，把下面给Forth看看好不好？”  
犹豫片刻，还是慢慢把镜头拿着往下走，渐渐对上了此时退回栖息地的粉嫩玉柱，那上面还沾着些来不及擦去的白浊湿液。  
Beam咬着牙正要将手机再移近些，那一端的Forth却是一声大喊：“停！蜜糖，够了！停下来！”  
疑惑地看向屏幕，Forth的脸上有着难耐的欲望和显而易见的沮丧。只一眼对视，Beam立刻明白了是怎么回事，而心中的小恶魔也在此刻彻底苏醒了。

“Forth，想不想让蜜糖…摸摸你…”  
发泄后的声音沙哑的性感，迂回的轻佻更是平添了诱惑，Beam一脸无辜地伸出小舌在唇上放慢速度轻舔一圈，满意地听到Forth的喘息果然粗重了起来。  
“小坏蛋！”扯开领口，Forth咬牙切齿地说，眼睛却不想错过一丝春光。  
“Beam是小坏蛋，等着Forth来惩罚呢。”说着，他空出一手依次抚上了自己的喉结、锁骨，最后对着胸前的嫣红挺立好一番揉捏，“这里…这里…啊…”娇喘中，白嫩的手顺着身体的起伏慢慢摸向了身后的幽穴，镜头也跟着转向了下方粉红的入口，“还有…啊…这里…啊…这里好痒…好想让Forth进来…”说完，又是放肆的一声吟叫。  
“看我回去不收拾你！”  
“你倒是回来啊！”Beam的脸终于垮了下来，释放后的空虚让他比平时脆弱许多，也诚实许多，“你都走了两个星期了。”说着声音越发低回，“Forth，我好想你。”  
“宝贝，我也想你。”Forth伸手摸上了屏幕上的脸，那里红润仍在，艳丽得诱人，“我很快就回去了。”  
“很快是多快！”这下小嘴撅了起来。  
“在蜜糖下次一个人玩之前，Forth一定会赶回去的。”

两人正隔着屏幕两相缠绵，那边远远传来同事的呼唤。  
“宝贝，同事在叫我，我得走了。”  
“不许挂！”撒娇地一句，实在是舍不得爱人，“你们在干什么？”  
“下午开会，现在在逛街。我在给蜜糖选礼物。”  
“礼物！”Beam闻言顿时兴奋了起来，“我也要逛！你带我一起逛，好不好？好不好？”  
那天中午，一路举着手机的Forth，带着自家爱人，在异国他乡好好逛了次街。


End file.
